Starfire (Teen Titans Go!)
'Starfire '''is the true deuteragonist of the cartoon, ''Teen Titans Go!. Starfire's presence of the show is the newer version of her role on the previous animated show Teen Titans and by extension the established DC comics character. Starfire is an alien adapting to life on Earth who frequently misinterprets Earth customs and social graces. Her team leader Robin has a well establish crush on Starfire, and she frequently plays the part of his dimwitted but well meaning girlfriend. During her fight with Alvin Seville (Justin Long), she eventually killed by him after she was separated from her teammates. Most importantly, Eleanor Miller (Amy Poehler) seems to hate her due to her bad temper. NEEDY, DONT CALL ME NEEDY! Similar heroes *Yoko Littner from Gurren Lagann *Kitana from Mortal Kombat *Saya Otonashi from Blood Plus *Gretchen Grundler from Recess *Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto *Minnie Mouse from Kingdom Hearts series *Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy 7 *April O'Neil from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series *Artemis from Sailor Moon *Luna from Sailor Moon *Katara from Avatar: The Last Air Bender *Jake Long from American Dragon: Jake Long *Helena Douglas from Dead or Alive series *Hitomi from Dead or Alive series *Crimson Viper from Street Fighter series *Simon from Gurren Lagann *Simon Seville from Alvin and the Chipmunks *Sakura Kinomoto from Card Captor Sakura *Momiji from Ninja Gaiden series *Tina Armstrong from Dead or Alive series *Chip and Dale from Kingdom Hearts series *Zoe Orimoto from Digimon Frontier *Ronald Stoppable from Kim Possible *Samson Clogmeyer from Camp Lazlo *Daisy Duck from Kingdom Hearts series *Penny's mother from Bolt *Riley Daring from The Replacements *Gwen Tennyson from Ben 10 series *Perry the Platypus from Phineas and Ferb *Michelle Chang from Tekken series *Hildegard Von Krone from Soul Calibur series *Sailor Mercury from Sailor Moon *Rachel from Ninja Gaiden series *Stick the Badger from Sonic Boom *Miles "Tails" Prower from Sonic the Hedgehog series *Olga Pataki from Hey Arnold! *Princess Melody from Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *Jimmy Jones from Ben 10 series *Brianna Buttowski from Kick Buttowski *Simone from Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Chip Wrecked *Lightning McQueen from Cars film series *Linda Gunderson from Rio film series *Helena Douglas from Dead or Alive series *Rouge the Bat from Sonic the Hedgehog series *Nia Teppelin from Gurren Lagann *Shion Sonozaki from Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni *Mion Sonozaki from Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni *Ada Wong from Resident Evil series *Jillian Valentine from Resident Evil series *Chris Redfield from Resident Evil series *Julia Chang from Tekken series *Serena Tsukino from Sailor Moon series *Chun-Li from Street Fighter series *Crimson Viper from Street Fighter series *Blaze the Cat from Sonic the Hedgehog series *Honey Lemon from Big Hero 6 *Star Butterfly from Star vs. the Forces of Evil Gallery Starfire (Teen Titans Go!).jpg Starfire title card.jpg Ttg52.jpg Starfire_dress.png TTG_32_Halloween.png GhostTitans.png HanBoy, GreBorg, and Witch Starfire.png Witch Starfire and Raven.png Hanging With Starfire .jpg Starfire LOL.jpg Ttg Starfire.jpg Starfire screaming.jpg The Croissant Robin, Starfire, and Raven.png Raven motivates the frightened baby Titans.png Figure 21.png Figure 5.png Ghost Titans haunting the H.I.V.E. Five.png The Ghosts of The Teen Titans.png Category:Super Hero Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Aliens Category:On & Off Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Humanoid Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Elementals Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Brutes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Ingenue Category:Singing Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Poor Heroes Category:Noncorporeal Category:Cowards Category:Neutral Good Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Parody Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Lego Dimensions Heroes